Mi diario
by ZepolSoledad
Summary: Bra Briefs se fue a vivir a New York. 5 años después decide volver...¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a verlo? ¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo o en esos años logró olvidarse de él?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Qué tal a todos? Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, por supuesto de Bra y Goten.. (LOS AMO) y quiero disculparme por no actualizar rápido, pero esta vez trataré de no distraerme más y seguirlas.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, sino a Akira Toriyama...**

 **Esta historia la estuve pensando hacía días y bueno, hoy la escribiré.**

 **Un beso enorme y saludos desde Argentina!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

A los 17 años, Bra Ouji Briefs se había ido de Corporación Capsula para ir a vivir a New York.

Y ahora a sus 22 años, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar.

* * *

Se sentó en su asiento de primera clase en el avión cuando terminó de acomodar sus maletas, luego una pequeña junto con su madre se acercaron a ella..

-¿Qué tal señorita Bra? Siento molestarla pero mi hija quiere una foto con usted, la admira-Dijo la mujer sonriente

Bra sonrió-Por supuesto- Dijo y así lo hizo, se sacó una foto con la pequeña y le dio su autógrafo

* * *

30 minutos después que el avión despegara, Bra daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de dormir, sin embargo no lo lograba así que decidió leer.

Cuando ella agarró algunos libros que estaban a su lado, uno de ellos cayó en su pecho. Lo sujetó y una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez alegre se formó en sus finos labios.

Era un Diario íntimo que su mamá le había regalado el mismo día que ella partió a New York. Su tapa y contratapa eran rojas y adelante en letras doradas y mayúscula, decía **MI DIARIO**. Cuando se lo dio, Bra sonrió-¿Qué es esto, mamá?-Le preguntó observándolo, sabía Bulma que ella no era como esas jóvenes que contaban todas sus cosas íntimas en un cuaderno, pero Bulma le dijo que lo necesitaría y entonces la joven le prometió que escribiría las cosas importantes e inolvidables que le pasaría en esa enorme ciudad.

Y así lo hizo, escribió en él tres años seguidos, hasta que después no le daba el tiempo de hacerlo...(Y se arrepentía, porque a parte de ser solamente un diario, era también recuerdos).

Respiró hondo y abrió la pequeña cerradura y leyó la primera hoja...

 ** _30 de enero de 797_**

 ** _Querido diario..._**

 ** _Le prometí a mi mamá que te escribiría porque según ella lo iba a necesitar y todavía no he encontrado el motivo de necesitarte, pero lo haré sólo por ella y porque ya comencé a extrañarla, a todos extraño en realidad._**

 ** _Pero bueno no es momento de ponernos melancólicos.. Te contaré todo lo que me sucedió desde que partí de Ciudad del Oeste hasta que llegué aquí._**

 ** _Por supuesto que viajé en primera clase y todo muy lindo cuando llegué a mi asiento hasta que me di cuenta que muchos ancianos me miraban de forma muy atrevida, tengo 17 años ¿No se dan cuenta? Encima ¿Puedes creer que se me hacían los novios? Mientras descansaba plácidamente y los ignoraba, se me acercaron algunos ofreciéndome bebidas, obvio que los rechazaba, me daban asco. Así que le dije a la Azafata que me cambie de lugar o los denunciaría por dejar a una inocente niña rodeada de muchos degenerados. La mujer desesperada fue a hablar con el piloto y luego me llamó y me llevó a una parte donde era más familiar. Le agradecí, me dio pena por un momento, ellos no tenían la culpa pero sabían que no debían molestarme, menos a mi, a Bra Brienf._**

 ** _Bueno, como te decía, le agradecí y cuando acomodé las cosas mire a las familias y comencé a extrañar a la mia. Jamás me alejé tanto de ellos, hasta pensé que fue un error haberme ido por... quiero decir, si te pasaría lo que me sucedió a mi, seguro harías lo mismo, ¿O no diario?.._**

 ** _¡Por Kami! Te hablo como si fueses una persona, pero no me siento loca por hacerlo, creo que ahora si comprendo a mi mamá cuando dijo que te necesitaría, serías mi descarga, mi apoyo, mi amigo._**

 ** _Bueno, te sigo contando. El viaje fue tranquilo, no hubo problema alguno, es más me dormí todo. Me despertó la azafata diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado y no sé porqué el corazón me latía con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y es comprensible, estaba sola, y desde ese día iba a ser independiente._**

 ** _Bajé del avión y cuando entré al aeropuerto, vi a un hombre, bastante guapo, con un traje negro y un cartel con mi nombre. Me acerqué a él-¿Bra Briefs?- Me preguntó_**

 ** _''Es obvio, si me acerqué es porque soy Bra Briefs'' Pensé, no se lo iba a decir, aunque me quedé con las ganas ya que el hombre me miró de forma reprobatoria._**

 ** _-Sí soy yo, ¿Tú eres?- Le pregunté_**

 ** _-Disculpe, soy Dario, su chófer a partir de ahora- Me respondió._**

 ** _Lo estudié, de lejos parecía un hombre joven, pero después vi sus canicies, aunque no eran muchas, debía ser mayor. Luego miré sus manos ¡Estaba casado! Entonces aparté la vista de él, no quería que pensara que era una chiquilla calentona, ¡No quería malos entendidos el primer día! Carraspee-Bueno mis valijas son aquellas- Le dije y me fui hasta la limusina._**

 ** _Sé que no le gustó nada al hombre, le eché una mirada rápida y vi su molestia, pero no me importó._**

 ** _Subí y cuando las guardó, me llevó hasta mi departamento._**

 ** _El camino fue silencioso, de vez en cuando lo miraba por el espejo y cuando él lo hacía, miraba hacia otro lado. Hacía muchísimo frío, sin embargo al entrar más a la ciudad quedé fascinadísima. No era como Ciudad del Oeste, no digo que fuese fea, pero New York le ganaba mil veces._**

 ** _10 minutos después, Dario para la limusina frente a un enorme, de más de 30 pisos, todo vidriado departamento-Es aquí- Me dijo... ¡Me maravillé! ¡Era hermoso! Estaba ubicado cerca del Times Square y a dos o tres calles más, si es que me fijé bien, del Central Park._**

 ** _Un hombre vestido de guardia se acercó a nosotros y le pidió algo, que no escuché bien ya que estaba embelesada con el enorme edificio y las personas que pasaban por allí (Lo bueno es que sé hablar en inglés). Y cuando miré de nuevo a Dario, vi que guardaba que al parecer era su credencial y me miró por el espejo retrovisor, yo corrí la mirada y seguí mirando el lugar. Luego se puso en marcha al estacionamiento y me sorprendí por lo grande que era, y lo bien iluminado que estaba. Había muchos autos estacionados y sonreí al ver que algunos eran de Corporación Capsula... Miré mis manos y sonreí, ¡Por Kami que ya los extrañaba!._**

 ** _El hombre detuvo la limusina y se bajó, abrió mi puerta, le agradecí cosa que me ignoró y bajó mis maletas._**

 ** _-¿Por cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse?-Me preguntó_**

 ** _Si fuese como mi papá, no le hubiese contestado, pero mi mamá me enseñó modales-No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario-Respondí, peinando un poco mi cabello largo_**

 ** _-No entiendo porque las mujeres llevan tantas maletas- Murmuró_**

 ** _-Esas tres maletas no son nada, dentro de unos días mi mamá me mandará el resto-Le dije_**

 ** _-¿Y porqué no vino en su Jet privado? Que yo supiera ustedes tienen uno- Dijo, me estaba cayendo mal el tipo, hacía muchas preguntas que no le importaban._**

 ** _-Estaba roto, además quería por primera vez viajar como cualquier persona...Bueno basta de preguntas, guíame a mi departamento- Le ordené_**

 ** _Escuché su risa irónica y lo miré molesta-Me recuerdas a mi hija, de acuerdo-_**

 ** _''Hija'', pensé y me alegré un poco. Quería preguntarle sobre ella, cuantos años tenía, si vivía aquí o en otra ciudad, quizás podíamos ser amigas, porque de seguro este mes estaría bastante sola. Pero todavía era muy pronto y además quería llegar a mi departamento, estaba ansiosa._**

 ** _Subimos por un ascensor y vi que apretó el piso 20, ''¿Un piso más alto no pudiste haber elegido mamá?'' Pensé y luego de 5 (o quizás más) minutos, llegué._**

 ** _Caminamos por un pasillo, hermosamente decorado, las paredes pintadas de blanco, mesas bañadas de oro adornadas con individuales rojos y encima jarrones con bellas y perfumadas flores. Alfombras floreadas y las puertas eran de un marrón chocolate, teniendo en el medio en oro los números de los departamentos, el mio era el 55._**

 ** _Vi que Dario sacó una tarjeta y lo pasó por la puerta, entramos y él dejó las valijas en la habitación, mientras yo miraba sorprendida y enamorada el lujoso y enorme donde a partir de ese día sería mi hogar-Mamá sí que te luciste- Dije_**

 ** _Escuché carraspear a Dario y estiró su mano-Estas es la tarjeta para entrar aquí, y si la pierde, estas son las llaves-Me dijo, yo asentí-Ahora acompáñeme a hablar con el recepcionista y creo que el dueño también quiere verla-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo, pero después que me dé una ducha, estoy cansada todavía por el viaje-_**

 ** _Dario asintió-Estoy abajo- Y se fue._**

 ** _Di un suspiro y miré de nuevo mi departamento...Te lo describo: Las ventanas dan una vista perfecta a la ciudad; La sala es color marrón pálido, en el medio hay un sillón grande y a sus lados, dos mesitas que tienen apoyado veladores. Tras el sillón, un enorme espejo que es desde el techo hasta el piso. Dos sillones más a los costados y en el medio de ellos una mesita de madera (Bajo todo eso, hay una alfombra marrón). Luego más adelante, una mesa larga, iluminada y bajita, supuse que era para comer sentados en el suelo, me reí por eso; El comedor no es tan grande, pero es perfecto. Una mesa cuadrada color blanca y sillas con los almohadones rojos y arriba de esta, un hermoso candelabro colgante, con luces de todos colores; La cocina, tiene tres ventanas que dan vista a la Estatua de la libertad. Hay varias luces en el techo y de este sale parecido a un tubo de forma rectangular donde se puede colgar las tazas, los cubiertos, etc. La mesa, refrigerador, microondas, horno y cocina son de acero inoxidable (Lo sé por mi mamá) y donde van colocados los vasos, platos, etc las puertas son de madera negra; El living tiene un corner sofa color rojo, dos mesas de maderas pequeñas y atrás dos estanterías para guardar libros. Un velador de pie y una chimenea eléctrica frente al sofá y a su lado, un poco más apartado, un televisor plasma (Me olvidé de mencionar que en la sala también hay otro); El baño, era grande como la sala, las paredes blancas y celestes, el jacuzzi es grande y de forma ovalada, esta al costado de la ducha que tiene puertas de vidrio y la pileta de baño también es de forma ovalada como el Jacuzzi (Es realmente un sueño); Y por último mi habitación, mi hermosa y grande habitación, las paredes de blanco, al igual que el vestidor. Mi cama es de dos plazas y es flotante, pero esta sujeta con tiras de bolas de acero. A los costados dos mesitas de luz y en frente estanterías de pared, y más arriba un televisor plasta._**

 ** _Ya te hice una descripción del departamento hermoso donde estoy viviendo..._**

 ** _Sigo contándote. Me bañé, apresurada ya que debía ir abajo porque me estaban esperando, y cuando terminé, opté por colocarme una camiseta negra mangas largas, pantalones largos y botas altas negras (Siempre tengo que verme hermosa)._**

 ** _Bajé y allí me recibieron muy bien (Hasta cené con ellos). Ese día fue larguísimo y cansador, como hoy ya que estuve ordenando todo._**

 ** _Bueno diario, me iré a dormir, trataré de hacerlo pero pienso en mi familia y en... Olvídalo. Hasta pronto._**

 ** _Besos, Bra._**

La azafata tocó su hombro y Bra sobresaltada y algo molesta la miró- Disculpe señorita Bra, pero quería informarle que dentro de 5 horas llegaremos- Le dijo

Bra asintió y ahora sí le había agarrado sueño, pero no podía dejar de leer su antiguo diario, así que siguió leyendo...

* * *

 **N/A** : Lo que esta escrito en el diario siempre lo pondré en letras Italic y Bold.

Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

_**31 de enero de 797**_

 _ **Querido Diario...**_

 _ **Estoy tan nerviosa, tengo que inscribirme en un colegio llamado ''The Dalton School'', según Dario es una de las más prestigiosas de New York, además su hija va a allí, y está en último año como yo.**_

 _ **Antes iba a la Orange star high School, en Ciudad Satán. Era una de los mejores colegios, allí era conocida por ser la hija de la gran Bulma Briefs. Además estaba siempre con mi mejor amiga, Pan.**_

 _ **Pan...**_

 _ **No te imaginas lo mucho que la extraño, hasta me rogó que no me fuese, sin embargo si o si debía irme. Le propuse venir conmigo, pero Gohan no aceptó.**_

 _ **Mis padres tampoco habían aceptado, mi papá se negaba rotundamente en dejarme ir y mi mamá también, pero después le conté el porqué y terminó accediendo. Obvio que mi papá no sabe el motivo, pero convenciéndolo de que aún estando lejos iba a entrenar, aceptó.**_

 _ **Extraño a mi hermano Trunks también, molestarlo o hablar con él, pedirle consejos o yo dárselos a él. Tampoco sabe porqué me fui, sólo mi mamá, Pan y Marron.**_

 _ **¡MARRON! Mi otra mejor amiga, ella esta saliendo con Uub hace un año, son la pareja más perfecta y dulce que conozco.**_

 _ **Ella también me rogaba que no me fuese, hasta lloró. Pero le dije que debía entenderme...**_

 _ **Y el día del aeropuerto, lloramos las tres muchísimo y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo inolvidable y que hasta ahora lo siento.**_

 _ **¡Por Kami! Seré muy débil diciendo esto, pero estoy llorando, las necesito muchísimo.**_

 _ **Si no fuese por culpa del idiota de...**_

 _ **Alguien esta tocando mi puerta... es Dario me dice que esta listo para llevarme a la escuela ¡Que ansiosa estoy!**_

 _ **Opté por una camiseta mangas largas negra, pantalón largo, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta larga color gris y me sujeté todo el cabello ¿Estaré llamativa? ¡Por supuesto! Siempre llamo la atención, no es por ser engreída, pero es la verdad.**_

 _ **Debo irme, Dario me apresura.. lo despediré.**_

 _ **Besos, Bra.**_

Sonrió ampliamente, había cambiado bastante en 5 años, su rostro ya no era el de una niña, sino de toda una mujer. Su cuerpo también, a los 17 años tenía el cuerpo bien formado, ahora a sus 22 era más esbelto. Admitía que era una chica engreída, eso jamás lo cambiaría, e igualmente millones de personas la seguían.

Llamó a la azafata para pedirse un vaso de jugo y luego siguió leyendo el diario.

 ** _1 de febrero de 797_**

 ** _Querido diario..._**

 ** _¡Cuarto día que estoy aquí y ya quiero regresar!_**

 ** _Te cuento lo que pasó ayer..._**

 ** _Llegué al colegio, muy lindo la verdad, enorme y bien limpio. Bueno, llegué y Dario me dijo que lo siguiera... Mientras caminaba por el pasillo como siempre luciéndome, vi a un par de alumnos y alumnas, algunas me miraban con envidia (Claro), otros sorprendidos por el color de mi cabello (Oí sus murmullos) y otros (los muchachos) me sonreían, son guapos la mayoría pero ninguno esta a mi nivel de interés, no hasta que me olvide de..._**

 ** _Mejor sigo contándote...Ok, llegamos a donde se encontraba el despacho del director y la secretaria de allí nos vio entrar y nos miró de forma recelosa. Dario le dijo que yo era Bra Briefs y que tenía una citación con el patrón (No sé porqué lo llamó así)entonces la mujer cambió de repente la cara y nos pidió disculpas, luego fue muy amable conmigo. Nos dijo que el director estaba hablando con unas alumnas y que esperemos unos minutos._**

 ** _Para no aburrirme empecé a hablar con la mujer (No hablo mucho con las personas, soy como mi papá, pero debía pasar el rato), me contó que ella y su familia siempre compran las cosas de Corporación Capsula y que aquí, en New York, somos muy conocidos. Me sentí súper orgullosa de nosotros, más de mi mamá y Trunks claro, no heredé mucho la inteligencia de ellos dos. Me mostró todas las cápsulas que tenía y que su favorita era la del guardarropas y que trabajó muy duro para conseguir la plata y comprárselo._**

 ** _(El guardarropas a parte de ser portátil, tiene bastante ropa incluida, para cualquier ocasión. Esa idea se la di yo a mamá ¡Y se vendió muchísimo!)_**

 ** _Hablamos hasta que salieron las alumnas que estaban con el hombre._**

 ** _Cuando me vieron ni te imaginas como me miraron y por su forma de vestir me di cuenta que debían ser las populares de esta escuela (Obvio que eso se iba a cambiar, ya que llegué yo). Las ignoré, y entré al despacho del director._**

 ** _Él hombre me recibió muy bien, fue amable y me ofreció café. Me explicó como se manejaba el colegio y me nombró algunas de las materias de allí. Me pasó los horarios y me hizo rellenar la inscripción._**

 ** _Me preguntó si quería empezar mañana (O sea hoy) o en una semana. Opté por una semana ya que debía comprarme las cosas del colegio._**

 ** _Hablamos unos momentos más y después nos despedimos._**

 ** _Salí y Dario estaba esperándome en la puerta. En eso que íbamos caminando sobre el pasillo, una chica de pelo castaño, largo y con abundantes ondas se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Dario._**

 ** _Yo los miré de forma extraña y se me vino a la mente que Dario era un pervertido saliendo con una jovencita, hasta que él, al parecer, después de unos segundos largos se dio cuenta que estaba yo y me presentó a su hija. Su nombre es Noemi._**

 ** _Me miró un poco mal ella, Dario le dijo que yo era Bra Briefs y que él trabajaba para mi. La muchacha no cambió el rostro e igualmente me saludó bien. Yo también, aunque se merecía que la ignorara, sin embargo, aunque tuvo ese el atrevimiento, presentía que era una buena chica, pero desconfiada._**

 ** _Era la hora de salida y Noemi nos acompañó._**

 ** _Ella se sentó adelante con Dario, yo los observaba melancólica en la parte de atrás ya que me hacían acordar a mi y a mi papá (Aunque Dario es más dulce)... Pero siempre molestábamos así y pensaba que ahora lo tenía lejos y se me partía el corazón._**

 ** _Los ojos se me cristalizaron y respiré hondo para calmarme. Los observé de nuevo y Noemi me estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, yo se la devolví._**

 ** _Al llegar, Dario y ella me acompañaron hasta el departamento. Él nos dijo que debía hacer algo y quedamos solas._**

 ** _Le ofrecí algo de tomar y ella no aceptó, no obstante me preguntó si extrañaba a mi familia. La miré unos segundos y no le contesté, luego de unos minutos de silencio me dijo que me entendía si no quería hablarle y se disculpó por haberme mirado al principio mal, lo hacía de costumbre y que podía confiar de ella por si necesitaba hablar._**

 ** _Yo le agradecí y le respondí bien después, dándome cuenta que no debía ser tan mala con la primera persona quien me daba su confianza. Le conté todo y ella dijo que si le pasase algo parecido, también haría lo mismo._**

 ** _Charlamos, bebimos café con algunas galletas y luego Dario la buscó y me despedí de ellos._**

 ** _Así que Diario, ya tengo una nueva amiga... Es tarde y tengo que hacer miles de cosas mañana. Además viene Noemi y me acompañará a hacer las compras._**

 ** _Besos, Bra._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 de febredo de 797**_

 _ **Querido Diario...**_

 _ **Perdón por no escribirte ayer, sucede que pasé todo el día con Noemi.**_

 _ **Te cuento de ella...**_

 _ **Tiene 17 años, como yo. Va al colegio que empezaré a ir y esta en el último año, como ya te había comentado antes. Sus padres están separados, es hija única, vive con su mamá pero los fin de semana va a lo de Dario; ¿Qué más? No tiene novio pero le gusta un muchacho del colegio, sin embargo piensa que él ni sabe de su existencia; Bueno...Cumple años en verano (¡Qué envidia!), no es rica ni pobre, pero eso a mi no me importa. Me hace acordar mucho a Pan, tiene un muy fuerte carácter, además también es muy aventurera; Trabaja en una heladería, ya casi la ascienden de encargada (Le dije que cuando lo hicieran, íbamos a ir de fiesta); No fuma, no se droga, tiene dos tatuajes, va al gimnasio, no come mucha comida chatarra, le gusta estudiar, leer libros y cuando termine el colegio seguirá la carrera de abogacía...nada más que eso, por ahora.**_

 _ **¿Te cayó bien, eh? Pues a mi sí. Este fin de semana iremos de fiesta, me mostrará una de las mejores discos de aquí. Y luego me enseñará New York ENTERO. Se lo conoce de punta a punta.**_

 _ **Me encanta su compañía, reímos todo el tiempo. Es muy sincera y ya me dijo que era bastante creída, reí y le dije que ya lo sabía.**_

 _ **No sé que más contarte... es buena, me transmite confianza, de seguro a Pan y Marron les caería bien.**_

 _ **Me están llamando...**_

 _ **4 de febrero de 797**_

 _ **Querido Diario...**_

 _ **¡Buenos días! Ayer terminé de hablar con mi familia, entré a ducharme y luego me dormí. Por eso no te escribí más...¡Perdóname!**_

 _ **Ahora estoy sentada en el sofá, prendí la chimenea eléctrica y me preparé café con algunas galleras.**_

 _ **Te cuento de lo que hablé ayer con mi familia, ¡Estoy súper contenta! Los extrañaba a montones.**_

 _ **Me hicieron una videollamada por el ordenador y cuando los vi ¡Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas!**_

 _ **Mi mamá lloraba de alegría, mi hermano me sonreía ampliamente y mi papá, bueno, estaba con los brazos cruzados, serio (Aunque sé que por dentro estaba también alegre por verme).**_

 _ **Me contaron que todo y todos estaban bien.**_

 _ **¡La mejor noticia! Mi hermano Trunks y mi mejor amiga Pan ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO! Juro que cuando me contaron, estaba ultra contenta, grité y salté.**_

 _ **Siempre quise lo mejor para ellos, lo vi triste a mi hermano cuando esa extraña de Mai se fue con sus extraños amigos. Y veía triste a Pan cuando Trunks salía con otras muchachas o la trataba como niña pequeña.**_

 _ **Pero ahora saber que están juntos ¡Sigo sin creer! Ojalá tengan suerte y estén juntos toda la vida...**_

 _ **Otra noticia es que era mentira sobre el embarazo de...¿Sabes qué? Te lo contaré mejor cuando ya lo haya superado. Mientras tanto no lo nombraré. Además de tan sólo pensar en eso, me da rabia, algo de pena y un poco de alegría...Yo me entiendo.**_

 _ **Y bueno, esas son las únicas novedades. Hoy llamaré a Pan y le exigiré que me cuente TODO.**_

 _ **Mañana te escribo.**_

 _ **Besos, Bra.**_

Bra apoyó el diario en su pecho. Recordaba muy bien esa videollamanda...

 _-¡Hola mi pequeña!-Exclamó Bulma_

 _-¡Hola mamá, hola papá, hola Trunks! ¿Cómo están?- Les preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Hola hermanita, muy bien ¿Y tú?- Le preguntó Trunks_

 _-Muy bien, hermano-_

 _-Hola mocosa-Saludó Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-Hola papi- Ella también_

 _-¿Estas entrenando?- Le cuestionó_

 _-¡Por favor Vegeta! Hace días se mudó, todavía no tiene tiempo para esas cosas-Espetó la mujer, para luego mirar a Bra y sonreírle_

 _-No papi, pero te prometo que más adelante lo haré- Contestó Bra_

 _-Eso espero, mocosa. Me iré a entrenar- Le guiñó un ojo a su hija y le regaló una sonrisa y luego se fue._

 _-¡VEGETA!- Gritó Bulma-¡Por Kami ese hombre!- Chilló_

 _-Déjalo mamá...¿Esta todo bien allí? ¿Cómo están todos los guerreros Z? ¿Alguna novedad?-Cuestionaba la peliturquesa_

 _-Estamos todo muy bien, hija. Con Trunks trabajamos en un nuevo proyecto para la empresa. Todos los guerreros están bien, me preguntan por ti y te mandan saludos...Y novedad, que tu hermano esta saliendo con alguien- Bulma lo miró de forma pícara y le dio un pequeño codazo para que le dijese-. Vamos...Dile- Lo insistió_

 _-¡Mamá!-Murmuró-. Todavía no es nada serio- Protestó_

 _-¿Con quién sales hermano? Dime- También insistió Bra_

 _-Con...con...-_

 _-Con la mocosa hija de Gohan- Dijo Vegeta detrás de ello, haciendo que los tres se asustaran por su repentina aparición_

 _-¿SALES CON PAN?- Vociferó en una pregunta_

 _Trunks se ruborizó- Sí-Respondió_

 _-¡AY NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡QUÉ FELICIDAD!-Gritaba Bra dando saltos-Sabía que entre ustedes se gustaban. ¡Por fin olvidaste a la rara de Mai!- Añadió sentándose de nuevo en la silla_

 _-¡Bra!- La regañó Bulma_

 _Trunks rió-Sí por fin me olvidé de ella. Igual no es algo serio todavía. Tenemos que contarle a Gohan y ver si acepta...espero-Musitó lo último_

 _-Aceptará, si ve a Pan feliz. Lo hará- Bra sentía una inmensa alegría, ella sabía de los sentimientos de la azabache hacia su hermano, pero la diferencia de edad los alejaba bastante._

 _-Bueno hermanita, me iré. Te amo y cuídate ¿Sí?-_

 _Bra asintió-Chau Trunks, cuida a mi amiga. Ojo con romperle el corazón- Lo conminó con el puño_

 _Trunks rió y luego desapareció de la sala._

 _-¿Y bien hija?¿Te gusta tu departamento? ¿New York?-Le preguntaba la mujer de ojos claros_

 _-Sí mamá. Es todo muy hermoso, estoy completamente enamorada-Contestó_

 _Bulma sonrió- Hija, tengo otra novedad...- Dijo y miró a todos lados por si llegase a estar su marido o Trunks_

 _-¿Cuál?-Preguntó curiosa_

 _-Al final es mentira sobre el embarazo de...-_

-Señorita Bra. Falta tres horas para aterrizar...¿Quiere comer algo?-Le preguntó tímidamente la azafata.

-No, muchas gracias- Pero su estómago rugió sonoramente, que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y miró a todos lados por si los presentes lo llegaron a escuchar. Pero ninguno lo notó, solamente la azafata que sonreía-Discúlpeme- Dijo apenada moldeando una sonrisa tonta

-No se disculpe, esta bien. Le traeré algo de comer- La azafata se marchó y Bra aprovechó a seguir leyendo su diario.

 _ **6 de febrero de 797**_

 _ **Querido Diario...**_

 _ **¡Buenas tardes! Tengo cosas para contarte...**_

 _ **Primero, hoy es viernes, saldré a bailar con Noemi. Así que te escribiré rápido antes de que venga.**_

 _ **Segundo, hablé con Pan y no paro de sonreír al pensar en ella y mi hermano. Me contó cómo pasó todo y fue así...**_

 _ **Ella y Marron salieron a una disco de Ciudad Satán. Uub ya estaba allí con Trunks y otros amigos.**_

 _ **Últimamente Pan se esta vistiendo un poco más ''coqueta'', entonces para esa noche optó por colocarse un tops blanco hombros caídos, un short tiro alto suelto, celeste pálido y zapatos ankle strap, blancos (Me mostró una foto, estaba bellísima). Bueno, fueron a la disco y se quedaron con los chicos toda la noche. Pan me contó que entre ellos se miraban, luego fueron a la barra juntos y pidieron unos tragos, ahí hablaron un largo rato.**_

 _ **Pan se empezó a dar cuenta que Trunks bebía demasiado, entonces le preguntó si quería que lo llevase, él aceptó.**_

 _ **Ella lo llevaba apoyado en su espalda, le era pesado pero no le importaba. Entonces fue cuando sintió que Trunks acariciaba su cabello y le dijo ''Lo tienes bonito y largo'' Sintió su respiración ''Huele tan bien'' le susurró, ella que se ruborizó y le agradeció.**_

 _ **Cuando llegaron a mi casa, lo dejó en el balcón de su habitación y cuando disponía marcharse a Montaña Paoz, mi hermano la sujetó de la muñeca y le dio un tierno beso. Él se despidió y entró torpemente a su cuarto.**_

 _ **Me contó que estuvo feliz toda la noche y todo el día, pero que no quería hacerse ilusiones porque él estaba algo borracho. Hasta que su teléfono sonó y divisó un mensaje de él. Lo leyó y le dijo que quería verla.**_

 _ **Y bueno, se encontraron, hablaron, tomaron café y a partir de ese día están saliendo. ¡Y yo estoy súper feliz por ellos!**_

 _ **Ya llegó Noemi, siento su Ki abajo.**_

 _ **Besos, Bra.**_

-Aquí tienes señorita- La azafata le llevó algunos sándwich y juego.

Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento, la muchacha se alejó y se dispuso a comer.

Recordaba también la conversación con Pan. Saludó a Videl y a Gohan y agradecía que no estuviese él.

También saludó a Milk y Goku que estaban de visita en la casa de Pan.

A ellos también los extrañaba. Porque a pesar de todo, para ella eran sus segundos padres y sus segundos abuelos. Y aunque en 5 años hablaron muy poco, ella siempre le decía a Pan que les mandase saludos y que les dijera que los extrañaba.

Terminó de comer y bostezó. Dormiría una hora y después seguiría leyendo su Diario.

* * *

 **N/A: Les recuerdo que cuando Bra lee el libro, lo marco con Bold e Italic.**

 **Y cuando ella recuerde algo, con Italic.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
